keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Skarloey
This is Number 1 Skarloey, a narrow gauge saddletank engine, is the oldest engine on the Skarloey Railway. Talyllyn, from the Talyllyn Railway, is his twin, and Rheneas is his brother. Bio: Skarloey was built at Fletcher, Jennings & Co., Whitehaven in 1864 as a 0-4-0ST with no cab, which later caused him to bounce a lot, alongside his twin, Talyllyn. He was the first engine to arrive on the newly developed Skarloey Railway in May 1865, arriving by steam ship at Kirk Ronan Harbour, before being delivered to Crovan's Gate by Neil. His young antics proved bothersome but he soon matured when he received his cab and trailing wheels. He received these when he returned to Whitehaven 1867 where he was briefly Reunited with Talyllyn. The Trailing Wheels improved his running greatly, and his together with the cab made him a favourite with the men in spite of his shy steaming. In consequence Skarloey was always worked harder than Rheneas, and in 1897 he returned to Whitehaven a second and final, time for heavy repairs. No further overhauls were done to him apart from general maintenance in The SR Workshop; te result being that By 1945 his boiler and firebox were in such a poor slate that he could only be steamed in dire emergency. On one such occasion in 1952, he damaged his springs whilst bringing home Sir Handel's train, resulting in him receiving a much-needed overhaul. He was sent to Gibbons Bros. Ltd. in England for this, where he met his twin Talyllyn, who was there for the same purpose, for the first time in some 60 years. He returned almost as new in 1958, but was still somewhat shy in steaming. After many experiments, however, Mr. Hugh finally cured this fault by fitting a brick arch in his firebox and a "Kylchap" cowl on his blast pipe. This work was done in The SR's Workshop with no outside help at all. Since returning to service, he has been very much a voice of reason on The Skarloey Railway: He was responsible for Sir Handel's comeuppance when the latter became boatsful about his new wheels, and changed Duncan's views about passengers by telling him about the time when Rheneas saved The Railway. At The Celebrations for his and Rheneas' 100th Birthday, He collected the Duke of Sodor (much to Peter Sam's confusion) and took him around the new loop line. He underwent another heavy overhaul at The Steamworks in 1985, returning to service in May of that year. Mr. Hugh needs the narrow gauge engines with some new colors in 1995, Skarloey was repainted dark red, the narrow gauge engines are repainted orange-red, dark blue, dark green, orange and yellow, since Sir Handel and Peter Sam their old colors in 1947. He later attented Ivo Hugh's naming and bought along a special train with important guests. However, he had to stop when a sow and her piglets strayed onto the line. His Passengers had to come out to catch the pigs and return them to their field, and Skarloey was late But arrived in time for the naming ceremony. In 2003 to 2008, Skarloey has acted like a very young engine and has tried to prove his bravery by getting hauled up the winch on the incline and by having a race with Rheneas and Freddie. He has also acted timid, being scared of an old wooden bridge, the wharf and storms. At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Skarloey is still the respected leader of The Narrow Gauge Engines. In 2014, he once had to take an evening passenger train, But Duncan took his coaches so that a grumpy Passenger would not complain about the train being crowded, but this only resulted in angering Skarloey and his stranded passengers. The Next Day, Skarlory was delayed by Duncan again when he refused to leave The Platform until the same grumpy passenger had borded his train. Later During The Christmas Holidays, Skarloey was upset by Duncan's constant grumbling, so he, Rheneas and Rusty told Mr. Percival, who devised a plan to stop the grumpy engine from moaning all the time. Livery: Skarloey is Painted Red with White and Gold Lining. Departing For Crewe: In The Second Season, Skarloey, and his friend, Rheneas, only appeared in "Skarloey & Rheneas Depart For Crewe". Basis: Skarloey is Based on The Talyllyn Railway's Talyllyn. Appearances: * Season 1: Wilbert to the Rescue and Wilbert and Tigermoth, * Season 2: Skarloey & Rheneas Depart For Crewe * Season 3: Cranky's Delivery * Season 4: A Mighty Branchline and Best of Friends * Season 5: Skarloey and the Big Hill * Season 6: An Old Friend Returns and Little Engines, Big Help * Season 7: Neil's Nonsense and Not So Fearless Freddie * Season 8: Find That Bike! * Season 9: Special Tunnel * Season 10: A Crack in the Track, Tour de Sodor, Mike Goes on Strike'' (cameo)'' * Season 11: Around the Railyard in 64 Seconds, Duncan in the Dumps and Wooden Brakes * Season 12: Rheneas and the Risky Rendezvous * Season 13: Victor's Loco Motives and Ivo Hugh's Day at the Zoo (cameo) * Season 14: Freddie at the Ready * Season 15: Flash Gordon (cameo), The Island of Misfits Engines (cameo) Specials: Trivia: * Skarloey has appeared in Keekre24's Wooden Railway Collection videos. * Skarloey has appeared in most of The Television Series' Episodes. Persona: Skarloey is the sage of The Skarloey Railway and is an old, faithful little engine. Although once full of enthusiasm and his own ideas in his youth, Skarloey is now one of the oldest engines on the Island. He is a calm-natured, quaint, and mature engine and may often try to guide or watch over less experienced narrow gauge engines in his firm but fair and friendly manner. He acts kindly to engines and passengers alike and always enjoys a gentle, smooth journey through the woods by the lakeside and stopping at all the gates and stiles he remembers so well. Gallery: WilbertToTheRescue65.png|Skarloey At The Water Tower Drinking RealTalyllyn.jpg|Skarloey's Basis, Talyllyn. Skarloey and Rheneas.png Skarloey and the Big Hill.png Skarloey & Rheneas Depart For Crewe.png Sir Topham Hatt, Frank, Skarloey, Wilbert And Bulgy.png Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Protagonists Category:Red Engines Category:Red Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 1 Category:Male Engines Category:1996 Category:No 1 Category:2011 Category:Engines Category:Season 1 Category:6 Wheels Category:0-4-2 Category:Engine relatives Category:0-4-0 Category:Vehicles Category:Narrow Gauge Category:North Western Railway Category:SKR Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Introduced in 1996 Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Retired in 2005 Category:1996-2005 Category:Retired in 2014 Category:2011-2014 Category:Retired Items Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Twins Category:1867 Category:1864 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Introduced in 2012 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Retired in 2013 Category:Introduced in Season 4 Category:Pink Engines Category:Pink Category:Non Wood Category:Front Magnets Category:Wooden Railway Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:1996 Debuts Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Sold in Packs Category:SKR 1 Category:TOMY Category:Fisher Price Category:Wheels Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:DVD Packs Category:CGI Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Prototypes Category:Number 1 Category:No I Category:SR 1 Category:Keekre24 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Red Items Category:Red Retired Items Category:Circle Faces Category:Red Wooden Railway Category:Magnets Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Red 1996 Category:Recalled Items Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Cabless Engines Category:No Cabs Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Steam Engines Category:Red Characters with Faces Category:Red Characters Category:Red Tank Engines Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Red TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:1996 Engines Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Model Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:Model Series Characters with Faces Category:SR I Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:Red On Rail Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:RWS Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:TWR Characters Category:WR Characters Category:SR Category:Faced Characters